


Considering Disobedience

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bratting, Comfort, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: FILL for the prompt:Sometimes, Cas is a sulky angel.But a good spanking usually fixes it.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/149482.html?thread=46430186#t46430186





	Considering Disobedience

“Oh yeah, because you always know best, Dean”

The words are out of Cas’s mouth before he can really stop himself, born of days of fruitless hunting in muddy, humid woods, to no avail. Days of Dean insisting that if they just keep looking, they’ll find whatever has been snatching teenagers while they camp. Days in which he, Cas, has not been able to wash his vessel or rest properly because apparently he is a magnet for every biting insect in a five mile radius. 

“Excuse me?”

“You always think if we look just a little longer or a little harder we’ll find something. Well sometimes, we won’t.”

“Yeah, I know that Cas. There’s no reason to take that tone”

Cas shrugs, every inch of him telegraphing disrespect and scorn at Dean. “Whatever. I’m going to take a shower”. He turns to go into the hotel bathroom when Dean’s voice whips through the air.

“Cas. You come back here now. You know you don’t speak to me like that, no matter what.”

Cas feels his body respond even though he doesn’t want to, his cock throbbing in his trousers and an almost irresistible tingle low in his belly. He realises he isn’t breathing, and slowly takes a shallow breath in. He gets it together enough to move one step closer to the shower when Dean speaks again.

“Castiel.”

That’s all he says but his voice is low and perfectly controlled, and Castiel actually whimpers as his submissive side takes over. Before he even knows what he’s doing he’s back in front of Dean, dropping to his knees before his Dom, his eyes fixed on the floor. Dean takes his chin and tilts his head up to look Castiel in the eyes.

“You know what you did wrong, don’t you angel?”

Castiel shivers at the use of his pet name, at the calm, certain tone of Dean’s voice. “Yes, Dean. I was disrespectful. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-”, the words spilling from his lips now that he’s here, now that he’s where he belongs, with his Dom’s hands on his skin.

“Its okay, it’s okay Castiel, but I think you know what this means don’t you?”, and Castiel nods, half full of shame and dread, the rest anticipation and that tingling aching need again. “Strip off now angel, across my knee like a good pet, okay?”. It’s all the instruction Castiel needs, he stands and strips, quickly and efficiently, his clothes discarded behind him in his rush to obey. One quick look at Dean and he crawls onto the bed, where Dean has settled himself by the headboard. Dean reaches out a hand and guides Castiel into his lap, and he moans quietly at the feeling of rough denim on his exposed cock. Castiel wriggles a little and Dean smiles, placing a hand on his lower back to hold him in place.

“Not yet angel, you gotta earn that. Now, what’s your colour?”  
“Green, its green, please Dean”

Satisfied, Dean starts to run his hands over his angel’s skin, tracing the line of his spine from his neck to his ass, enjoying the way Castiel arches up into his touch. He alternates gentle, open swipes down Castiel’s back and teasing little scratches, hearing how his angel’s breath hitches, how he starts to rock his hips back every time Dean’s hands get near his ass.

“Okay angel, here we go.”

Dean starts off slow, easing Castiel into the spanking, each stroke just enough to make him shudder, but not enough to have him whining, not yet. Castiel can feel the love and care in each slap, how Dean is holding him at the edge of his safe zone, and then pushing, each smack a little harder, a little faster, until Castiel is losing himself, a constant moan coming from deep in his throat, punctuated by whimpers as Dean makes sure that every inch of his skin is red and sore. 

“Five more angel, five more and you’re done okay?”

Castiel can’t speak but he raises his ass a little, pushing up into Dean’s hand, showing Dean his obedience, his understanding that his punishment is almost over. 

“Count with me angel, I want to hear you count them for me now”

Castiel’s voice is a wreck, all blurred and blissed out on subspace, but as Dean brings his hand down with a resounding crack he manages to murmur “One”, and Dean rubs his hand over the imprint he’s left, making his angel groan deeper. “Two” and Castiel is caught between arching up into Dean’s hand and flinching away from the stinging blow. “Three”, a little softer this time, his Dom seeing how willing his angel is and rewarding him for it. “Four”, Castiel’s voice almost breaks as Dean aims his spanking right between the angel’s legs, and then quickly follows it up, “Five”, one right in the middle over his hole. 

And then its over and Castiel’s whole body is shaking as Dean pulls him up, praising him, holding him tight in his arms as Cas falls apart. 

“You did so good angel, I’m so proud of you, you took it so well, so obedient”, Dean whispers, running his fingers through Cas’s hair, his broad hands running up and down his back again, soothing and stroking him, bringing his angel back to the here and now. “Come here Cas, okay? Come and let me hold you”, and Cas does, collapsing into Dean arms on the bed as Dean presses gentle kisses to his lips. “You’re my angel, and I’ve got you Cas. I love you, always”. Dean holds his angel close as Cas murmurs sweet nonsense, but his eyes meet Dean’s and they share one deep, love-drunk kiss before Cas closes his eyes and curls up, contented, against Dean’s chest.


End file.
